Words of Advice
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: "I'm sorry" she spoke the words quietly hoping that she wouldn't need to repeat them again. She got up to leave and made it to the door before Logan's voice stopped her.  "It's okay. But Steph, I think you should know something before you leave."


**AN: Just a little oneshot exploring a possible friendship between Logan and Stephanie.**

_It has been weeks since the dance, weeks since Carlos Garcia announced to the entire class how hot he thought I was, and even more weeks since I started falling for him, and weeks since he's given me the time of day. What is with this guy? Why hasn't he made a move yet? It's not like I'm playing hard to get…_

Sixteen year old Stephanie King stared at the clock in her apartment at the Palmwoods. She watched as the second hand slowly ticked its way to the big 12, slowly bringing about a new hour. Not too long after 2 PM she stood up in a huff and marched out of 3D and made a beeline for the stairs. She walked quickly as she scanned the golden numbers that adorned the doors; 2F…2H…2J. She stopped abruptly in front of 2J and readied herself to knock. Her hand poised just above the numbers in a fist she banged in 3 rapid knocks. No one answers. Stephanie panics and wonders if she should walk away and pretend she was never there. After a few moments thought she decides to do just that but just as she's about to turn away the door in front of her swings open. She has that mini moment of dread wondering who's the door opener and that wash of relief when she sees Logan standing before her looking confused.

"Hey Steph…What's up?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing much I was just wondering if I could speak to Carlos?" She manages to stammer out.

"He's not here right now. He and James went to the store to get food."

"OH well then never mind, I'll just come back another time. Bye." She said before turning to make her escape.

"He should be back soon, why don't you come on in and wait for him here?" Logan said opening the door further and stepping back to make a path for her to walk in. Stephanie contemplated for a moment before giving in and accepting Logan's invitation. "You can sit on the couch. I was just watching a movie and fell asleep that's why it took me a while to answer."

"Oh…Okay thanks." She said sitting on the farthest end of the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge.

"Water please."

Logan obliged grabbing a bottle of water and tossing it to her once he was in the vicinity of the couch. He sat on the opposite end and turned his attention to the television taking it off mute. The movie he had been watching was over and commercials were currently playing during the next movie. The 2 teens sat in silence waiting for the other to break it first.

"So what were you trying to find Carlos for?" Logan asked getting to the point.

"Oh well…Uh…it's nothing big really, just something a little personal that I wanted to tell him." Stephanie phrased her confession vaguely.

"Oh okay I can respect that. So how have you been? I feel like we haven't actually talked since the dance." Logan sighed.

"I've been good I guess. I've been going on auditions every weekend. I just booked a small role in the next Scream movie." She rattled off glad for a subject change.

"Wow that's awesome Steph, congrats" Logan smiled taking a sip of his soda.

"Thanks Logan. How have you been by the way?" Stephanie grinned happily.

"The guys and I have been good; we're still working on our album. Griffin wants 3 bonus tracks for a deluxe edition for when the album goes gold. Gustavo is just about losing his mind trying to write the last one now which is why we all have the weekend off." Logan explained gesturing to his sweats.

"Very cool, now how about you and Camille? How are you two doing?" Stephanie asked hoping to keep the topic of conversation off of her. Logan's face immediately began turning red.

"We're doing great." Logan answered. Stephanie stared at him knowing he was being less than truthful.

"What's the issue?" she asked him curiously. Logan stared back at her wondering if he wanted to share the truth with her.

"I wouldn't call it an issue…I just don't know how to make it work for us. I know that she likes me and I like her too I just don't know how to go about asking her out as a girlfriend." Logan shrugged.

"You boys are all the same! We clearly show interest and yet you do nothing about it!" Stephanie fumed. She continued on her rant about cowardly boys who lead on the girls that like them. They sat in silence while she caught her breath and her words all came back to her. She sat there in her embarrassed state not daring to look at Logan's dumfounded face. The silence between them grew thick with tension.

"I'm sorry" she spoke the words quietly hoping that she wouldn't need to repeat them again. She got up to leave and made it to the door before Logan's voice stopped her.

"It's okay. But Steph, I think you should know something before you leave." She walked back over to where Logan sat. She took her seat sheepishly and waited for Logan to speak again. He was deep in thought and took a moment before he opened his mouth again.

"Carlos has never had a girlfriend; he's never really even had a girl that is just a friend. Sure he's had girls that he flirted with back and forth back in Minnesota but nothing ever happened with these girls. Do you want to know why?" He waited for her yes to know that she was listening. "Every single time he's tried to go further it's always ended in humiliation. Every girl turned him down and they turned him down in style. A few girls outright laughed in his face. Others admitted to using him to make others jealous and one girl even said "Eww gross" before walking away." Logan finished in a crude imitation of what was supposed to be a snobby girl's voice.

"Poor Carlos."

"Carlos has never been one to lead a girl on because he was usually the one that was being led on. And just because he hasn't asked you out it doesn't mean he doesn't like you, if anything I'd say it meant that he likes you a lot and doesn't want to risk finding out that you don't feel the same way. Do you want my advice?"

"Sure, please?"

"If you really like him, then you should make the first move. You don't have to ask him out on a date but find a way to show that you'd be willing to say yes. If he doesn't take the hint then I'm sure you know what to do," He finished with a smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this Logan and I'm really sorry for going off on you as well." Stephanie said reaching over to hug him.

"No problem."

"Now do you want some advice from me?" she asked him as she made her way to the door.

"Why not"

"Stop thinking and just go for it, Camille won't wait around forever" She winked before exiting 2J.


End file.
